


My Little Pets

by PetiteLepus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blow Jobs, Crying, F/M, Kidnapping, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Men Crying, Minor Violence, Morning Sex, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sex on Furniture, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Slavery, Smut, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Violence, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: Rodimus is being sold and rented as a sex slave. You swoop in and buy him. Surprise surprise, he isn't your first slave slash pet.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Rodimus was completely out of it. He couldn't see anything clearly and his mind was even fuzzier. Someone yanked the chain connected to a collar around his intake hard, sending poor bot falling on the ground and he cried out in pain. He was heavily drugged, the shady doctors injecting something that made his circuits burn in oversensitivity.

"Move it scrap head!" Someone screamed at him and pulled hard on the chain leash, making poor bot whine in pain as the collar dug into his sensitive intake's cables. Someone helped him on his feet, but it wasn't an act of kindness. Rodimus hadn't felt that kindness ever since he was captured as war criminals and brought on the market planet to be sold off for to some sick mech as their sex toy. He hated to admit it but he was scared.

A sudden burst of light blinded his blurry vision and suddenly he was surrounded by voices from all the directions.

"Enjoy!" Came a burst of cruel laughter from behind Rodimus and he was cruelly pushed forward. The mech went down like a rock, but instead of hitting the rough ground a multiple sets of hands caught him. Buyers, all of them all over him. He was the new plaything, everybody wanted to sample him.

"What a pretty mech."

"Really?"

"Filthy."

"Let me feel him also."

The voices surrounded him and hands started to roam all over his sensitive frame. Rodimus opened his mouth to whimper and someone stuck their servos down his intake, muffling the embarrassing noises that bursted from his chassis. The mech felt absolutely horrible, servos feeling up his dented armor and some twisting his sensitive cables.

Suddenly there was hand over his interface panel and Rodimus gagged around the servos. Someone pinched him down there and his panel was forced back in pain and the hands were immediately in his valve. The mech tried to scream through his mouthful as big servos probed his valve, but the servos were forced further down his intake.

He hated this, feeling of helplessness and feeling of being molested like that. He wanted to fight back, fight his way out of this nightmare, but the drugs held him back where the hands kept him still. Someone came from the side and licked a long stripe over his cheek.

"How much is he?" The licker asked and someone took a look at the price tag in his collar. "Pricey."

"Excuse me, coming through!" Someone was impatient, pushing their way through the crowd and suddenly servos in Rodimus' valve were yanked out. A new person was behind Rodimus and taking the place of the earlier molester and suddenly his valve was stuffed full again. The mech cried out around his mouthful and someone chuckled. "Oh, he's responsive!"

"Careful there, they have him on pretty hard drugs."

"Hmm, but he responses so well and- Oh! What's this?" The servo in his valve probed deeper and Rodimus cried out in clear discomfort. They knew. They must have known he was still sealed. The owner of the servo chuckled happily as they pulled their servo out and suddenly Rodimus was yanked back, away from prying hands. The servos in his mouth fell out and he was free to cry again as he was manhandled from behind.

"You're coming with me, pretty boy!" Came a femme's laughter behind him and Rodimus cried in distress. He knew deep down that it was only a manner of a short time when someone would realize that he was still a sealed virgin, but he didn't expect it to happen so soon.

"Excellent choice!" Came a voice that the young mech recognized as the horrible doctor's who had injected the hideous drugs into his cables. "Will you be renting for an hour, two, a day...?"

"No, I'm buying him for good."

There were groans of disappointment and arguments rose with them, but the femme holding him against her chassis didn't pay attention to any of them.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but he's not up for sale. He's from Nyon, he might just be last of his kind!" The doctor protested, but the femme was having none of that. "Name your price."

"Ma'am, we rent, we don't sell-!" There was a click and suddenly the whole place grew quiet. Rodimus had no idea what happened, but there was a hum from the doctor and despite drugs, Rodimus could tell he was smiling. "He's all yours."

Rodimus didn't know what was worst. Being sold from mech to mech as a sex toy and being used as a public cum dumpster or being taken over by one who was apparently powerful or wealthy enough to just pull him away from all the horny bots and cons that wanted him.

He didn't realize that he was being led to somewhere until the sunlight blinded him. Rodimus groaned incoherently as he was being led through the city, everything being a colorful blur in his optics as he tried to make clear of his situation.

"Shhh, baby boy, shhh..." The femme behind him hushed against the side of his weakly lolling helm. "I got you now..."

\------

Whoever this pretty boy was he was a mess. You had no idea what they had given him but it was strong and he would be seriously ill after the drug's effects would start to cease. Oh, but was he a big win. You admit you paid a pretty much from him. Much more than he could ever be able to make by bending over every surface of the bar or sucking spike like common shareware, but you could tell that he was a keeper.

Sure, he was a mess, but he wasn't beyond hope. All the dirt would be washed off, he would get a new paint job, polished and he would be a diamond. Those club owners and sex slavers could never get his full potential out, but you knew better. This wasn't your first battle.

You eyed him up and down, not even one bit ashamed by the lust in your optics as you took him in. He would be a gorgeous pet, you could already tell. He would fit in just perfectly.

Your little mansion wasn't far from the busy market street. It was a nice neighborhood, meant for the elite. You had to help your little mech up your little steps and make him lean on you as you punctured in the door code, but once the door binged open you were inside.

"I'm back!" You called as you locked the door behind you. Silence, until you heard the pitter patter of pedes approach the front door.

"Welcome back Mistress!" Came your greeting from smaller orange mech's lips. You smiled at the sight of your very first pet greeting you as he always did. The others were still probably recharging. He was very well behaved, best in fact. His optics, covered by glasses landed on the mech against your side, his smile never faltering. "I presume you found us a new friend!"

"I have a feeling that this one is a keeper Rung." You smiled and lead the drugged mech to upstairs into one of the berthrooms. You dumbed his limp body on the soft berth and turned towards Rung who had followed behind you.

"I'll go get some stuff for him, will you look after him while I'm gone? I don't know what they injected into him, but I want someone to be with him when he returns back to earth."

Rung smiled and nodded in understanding. You smiled, walking up to him and leaned down to kiss him. The mech was happy to return your kiss, as innocent and small as it was before you pulled back and left, leaving Rung alone in the room with your new pet.

\------

The room was spinning out of control when Rodimus came back to his senses. He had no idea when he lost consciousness, but when he returned he returned too quickly. The mech quickly rolled over and fell before he threw up everything in his tanks.

The cheap energon they had made him eat back in the brig splashed all over the floor and his hands and once he started to throw up there was no stopping until he was dry heaving. Rodimus coughed and sputtered, the stale and horrid taste of used energon haunting his mouth.

Suddenly there was a pat and rub against his back and Rodimus hurled his body away, his senses high alerted. Someone took him home with them. Someone was going to rape him and break his seals and after they had their fill on him they would return him back to the slave club and someone else would rape him after that and that.

"Easy there, easy..." The mysterious orange mech knelt before Rodimus and the hurt mech backed up against the corner like a hurt animal he was. The mech before him smiled him sympathetically and slowly extended his hand where he held a cube of something bright red. The dirty mech tensed visibly and weakly glared at the orange mech.

"I- I ain't taking d- drugs...!" Rodimus stuttered through clattering denta and the mystery mech shook his helm. "No drugs. Not in this house." He said and offered the cube again. "This should help with nausea and give you some strength."

"So you could rape me...!?"

"No, but you seem malnourished." He replied and slowly put the cube on the floor and pushed it towards Rodimus before getting up and backing up. "I'm gonna run you a bath. You're dirty and hot water should be good for your joints."

The mysterious mech left through the side door in the room and soon Rodimus heard water running. So they were going to bath him. No wonder. As he looked around the room he could tell he was in a very grand place. That mech must have wanted him cleaned up before sex and as much as Rodimus wanted to fight back and let them take him dirty, he couldn't stand the idea of being covered in muck and waste any longer. The smell was enough to make him nauseous again.

Slowly, he extended a shaky arm, picked up the cube and took a sniff. It smelt saccharine and he felt like hurling again, but he willed himself through it and drank the cube in one go. Ugh, it was overly sweet, sickeningly so, but he felt much better already.

The sound of running water stilled and Rodimus' helm snapped towards the open doorway. The orange mech returned and walked up to him, smiling, pleased that he had drunk the liquid. "The bath is ready for you. Can you stand?" He moved to help Rodimus up, but the dirty mech swatted his hands away. "D- Don't touch me!"

The mech raised his hands in surrender and took a step back, giving Rodimus space. He took his chance and shakily got up on his pedes and without the red liquid in his systems, he would have probably collapsed back but he managed to keep himself upright. Slowly while avoiding the orange mech, he made his way to the bathroom. It was as grand as the earlier room, white marble covering every surface and everything else golden and fluffy towels hanging beside a luxurious bathtub.

Rodimus carefully walked to the tub and tested the water and he had to hold back a moan that almost erupted from his intake. It was perfect, hot and filled with natural cleaning dissolvents. Without any further doubt, he dipped one leg in, then another and let himself sink into blissful warmth and this time he couldn't stop the moan from spilling past his lips.

"Do you need any help?" Came the orange mech's voice and Rodimus tensed up again. Of course, once he was done bathing he would be taken to bed and his seal would get ripped into pieces. "No!" He yelled back and he meant it. He could wash himself just fine and he much rather stayed away from his buyer's hands.

Regretfully Rodimus picked up a soft sponge from the side and started to wash himself up. The clear water soon turned dark as the dirt was rinsed off from his armor and he felt disgusted by the sheer amount of dirt that was coming off from him. When he was sure that he had every spot taken care off he moved to drain the dirty water, but then he stilled. He didn't want to be raped and the longer he stayed in the bathroom the longer he was safe.

So he pulled his hand back and mindlessly started to scrub himself again. Time went past too fast and he would have stayed in the bath longer if the water wouldn't have turned cold. He saw no more escape. He drained the water and opened the shower, washing last specks and smudges of dirt off for good.

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed himself a towel to dry himself off. Rodimus wasn't sure what to do with the towel so he just let it fall to his feet on the ground. He took a breath and stepped into the berthroom.

To his surprise, there was a new mech, no, a femme in the room with the original orange mech. This new femme was bigger than the orange mech and Rodimus and she had a purple paint job. She and the orange mech snapped their helms towards Rodimus when they heard him step into the room.

Two at once? Rodimus was shivering in his armor, but he willed himself to be brave and straightened up. "A-Are you going to frag me now?"

"Pardon?"

"Yes." Came sinuously from both of them and they shared a glance. The purple femme grinned and walked up to Rodimus. The young bot braced himself, but no matter how much he would have prepared himself he couldn't have expected what happened next.

There were a click and the pressure around his neck that he had forgotten loosened and disappeared. He opened his optics and they landed on collar in femme's hand. She chuckled at the baffled look on his face, threw the offensive heavy metal collar over her shoulder and cupped Rodimus' face between her hands.

"Look at you. So cute. I could just eat you up!" She squealed happily and leaned down to gently nibble on Rodimus' finial by his helm. The mech shuddered and closed his optics, expecting you to soon invade his mouth, but you pulled back and there were a new click and snug comfortable pressure around Rodimus' intake.

He opened his optics and looked down to see a new collar around his intake. This one wasn't made out of thick heavy metal that couldn't be broken with light tools and that hurt his intake. This one was red and golden, finely sewed with a golden hoop in middle of it.

"W- what is this?" Rodimus stuttered and yanked at the collar. It gave up a little, but not enough to be broken.

"It's a brand new collar, made out of finest leather and decorated with real gold. Oh, it looks absolutely great on you, I knew I made the right decision requesting red leather!" The femme squealed again and stepped away from him. Rodimus eyed her suspiciously and then at the orange mech. That's when he noticed it. He had a collar on also!

The orange mech smiled when he had Rodimus' attention and walked up to him and the femme and extended his hand to baffed mech. "My name is Rung. I'm a pet, just like you."

"I- I'm not a pet!" Rodimus stuttered, ignoring the hand extended to him. The femme smiled, walking around him, eyeing him like he was prey and when she got behind him she hugged him against her chassis, much to Rodimus' fear. The femme and orange mech chuckled together at his skittish behavior.

"You are now and you belong to me and only to me." The purple femme whispered and blew hot air to his audial. Rodimus shuddered and tried to twist away from the femme, but the bigger con towered over him and easily held him still as her hands started to wonder around his body.

Rodimus whimpered quietly and shivered, getting ready to be taken by force but she surprised him. She was gentle with him, feeling him up and leaning down to kiss and suck the exposed cables on his neck. Her arm wrapped around his waist to hold him steady as her other hand slid between his legs.

The first touch against his sensitive interface panel made him flinch and curl on himself but he received a sharp nip to his cables for it, making him jolt in shock and slight pain.

"Open up for me my pet..." The femme ordered and gave him another nibble. "Or I will make you." Rodimus hated himself for fearing the pain and opened his arrays with a shameful whimper. As soon as his valve was exposed to room temperature, the wondering purple servos went to his untouched anterior node and gently started to flick and stroke against it.

Rodimus gasped and then moaned, never experiencing such an unknown and foreign feeling between his legs. The femme hummed happily against his neck and her servos graced against his wet valve's slit.

"You're really responsive my pet... You're already so wet, does it feel that good?" She huskily whispered and Rodimus whimpered shamefully at display. Despite his valve being out for the whole room to see, his spike was no where in sight, but there was a hole in front where it should have been.

"Rung be a sweetheart and check his spike channel. I want to know if he has ever felt a snug hot valve or a hand around his spike or if he has a seal in there also.

The orange mech, Rung who had been until that moment just smiling and observing walked up and kneeled before Rodimus so that his glasses covered face was directly in front of red mech's array. Rodimus' optics flicked down in shame and embarrasment, but Rung smiled to him sweetly and gently inserted his thinnest servo into his spike channel. That's when Rodimus felt a stirring he had never felt before and moaned louder.

"He's still sealed, my Mistress." Rung answered and pulled his servo out of the younger mech.

"I'm shocked my little pet. With your looks, you could have any mech or femme you want yet you're still sealed?" The femme chuckled and Rodimus flushed in shame before being tenderly kissed at the back of his helm.

She kept fondling and kissing his body as Rung kept looking up at them at their feet and Rodimus had trouble keeping his body and especially his hips still as he was being fondled. He had never felt anything like that before, he shouldn't have, he was about to be taken against his will, but for now, it felt good. So he argued with himself. If he was going to get returned to that sex slave club to be drugged and fragged again and again then this wasn't maybe so bad. The femme was gentle so far, maybe she would be gentle with Rodimus' first time?

"Oh, my pet...!" She moaned shamelessly as she started to slowly thrust her hips against Rodimus' aft and then she tweaked his anterior node between the tips of her servos, making the red mech whimper in shameful pleasure. "Primus, you turn me on so much...! I can't wait to take your seals...! You will be my first virgin, Primus I'm excited...!"

Rodimus moaned as her nimble servos slowly pushed inside his wet valve and at that point he was so teased and turned on that he might as well have accepted his fate. The femme, however, pulled her servos out of him before she could puncture his seal and Rodimus whimpered in need he had never known before.

Rung moved to the side as the femme lead Rodimus to the wide soft berth. She threw Rodimus on the berth and he moaned when he came to contact with soft mattress and pure snow white blanket. They must have swapped dirty one away when he was bathing.

The femme straddled Rodimus' hips, kissing a trail up the nape of his neck as she leaned down with her frame against his. "There are rules in this household my pet..." She whispered between kisses. "One, you're going to address me as Mistress. Two, you shall do whatever I say and whenever I say and attempt to please me however I want it. If you manage this then you will live a life filled with luxuries that you have never heard of.

"Three, you obey me like your life depends on it. If you obey me I won't take you back to the slave house and I 'll offer you pleasure you have never known before...! Four and final rule. All you pets are mine and do what I say and take what I give you. Reward or punishment, you will take it. Understood?"

Rodimus moaned mindlessly and nodded repeatedly. He was ready, even if he hated to admit it and as long as he wouldn't need to go back to sex slave markets to be constantly raped then he was willing to sell his virginity to this femme.

"Good. Now tell me your name pet...!"

"R- Rodimus of Nyon...!" He stuttered and she hummed pleasedly. "What a pretty name...!"

Suddenly Mistress' weight lifted off from him and Rodimus' world twirled around as he found himself on his back in the bed. He shot a look down and was shocked to see his new Mistress on her knees between his legs with her scarily abnormally long snake-like glossa hanging from her mouth.

"I'm going to devour you Rodimus...!" She panted and that was the only warning he got before she sealed her lips around his anterior node. Rodimus cried out in sudden pleasure, throwing his helm back as she applied greedy and almost painful hard suction to his sensitive node.

She sucked his node greedily like a baby animal and Rodimus trashed against the bed as he cried in pleasure. Finally, she took pity on him as she let go of his node or so Rodimus though before her servos replaced her mouth and she stuck her glossa inside his valve.

It was anything else that he had ever felt before. Pressure, firm yet soft inside him and nothing like his servos against the mesh of his valve's lips. It was new and unfamiliar to him and overpowering. Before Rodimus knew what hit him, his back arched as he gripped the blanket under him and he cried out louder than ever before as he overloaded all over the purple femme's mouth.

She licked the evidence of his arousal greedily and Rodimus shuddered in oversensitivity, her long glossa swiping against the wet seal inside his valve but never pushing any further. Slowly her glossa retrieved from his spent valve, but not before she licked any evidence of Rodimus' overload from his sensitive and swollen valve's lips.

When she finally swiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand Rodimus was shivering like crazy in oversensitivity. The femme chuckled at the sight of him, rising up on her pedes before him and the mech closed his optics contently, ready to be taken.

Nothing came after that but a greedy lick to his lips before the warmth of another frame disappeared over him and he opened his optics in surprise. The femme was still standing between his legs, eyeing him like he was a energon treat ready to be devoured and palming her closed but no doubt burning interface panel in lust, but she made no move towards Rodimus.

Instead she turned around and walked to the door, Rung following quickly after her but before she left for good she glanced at confused Rodimus over her shoulder. "Rest now my pet. You have a lot to take in tomorrow." And just like that, she left with Rung on tow and the door closed behind them, leaving Rodimus alone in the berthroom.

He spent good five minutes just staring at the door in confusion until he finally screamed out in frustration and dove underneath the blanket, burying his face into the soft white pillow. "What the frag was that!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus joins his Mistress to breakfast and meets rest of the pets.

You were minding your business at dining room table, humming happily while reading daily news from your datapad, occasionally taking a sip from your morning energon. Someone cleared their intake on the side and you glanced up from your datapad. It was Rodimus, your newest pet standing awkwardly at the doorway and looking at you.

“Rodimus! What a joy to see you up!” You exclaimed happily and put down your datapad. “I was wondering how is your bed? Did you have a nice rest?”

“Why didn’t you take my seals yesterday?” He asked, ignoring your questions. You didn’t stop smiling at him before turning your attention back on the datapad and taking a sip of your energon. “What I do with you is my decision little pet.”

“Tell me or just take me back to the slave market!"Rodimus didn’t appear pleased with your response by the way he barked at you. You hummed underneath your breath as you read about the latest lack of slave’s rights. "You really want to know?” You glanced at him briefly. He glared at the floor, but there was fear in his optics. “Okay, I’ll tell you.”

His helm snapped up at you, his mouth set in straight line and you grinned. “If you go get your buddy to join us on breakfast then I’ll tell you.”

“Buddy?”

“Third room upstairs on the left. If you can’t find it knock on every door. Everything else is vacant expect his.”

Rodimus kept glaring at you and you acted like you didn’t notice him until you heard his pedes clank against the stairwell. He would learn and you would teach him, but in order to learn, he had to see and listen.

—–

Third door on the left, third door on the left, third door on the left. Rodimus kept repeating it like it was his mantra as he counted down doors while walking past them. Why would his owner send him to fetch some pet of hers? Looking at Rung, Rodimus thought that they would all know to behave.

He stopped in front of the third door and knocked. No reply. He tried again with a little more force when the door was suddenly thrown open and he saw a blue and yellow cockpit. He looked up and he came face to optic with another mech.

The mech before him was a clear victim of cruel torture called empurata. Rodimus gave him a quick once over. A flier by the appearance of his blue frame and cockpit chassis. Feet like bird’s, hands went and replaced with pincher claws and he had no face, just one big golden optic that he was squinting at Rodimus like he was the tiniest thing the flyer had ever seen.

“So you’re the new pet.” The blue mech suddenly said and the smaller red mech flinched.“Y-Yes! Umm, y-you’re wanted downstairs…!” Rodimus stuttered in surprise. The flyer hummed a little and offered his claw to him. “The names Whirl, but you can also call me god!”

Someone had a big ego for a pet. Rodimus looked at Whirl’s claw uncertainly and the blue mech shook it a little. “C'mon, it’s not gonna bite ya!” He taunted. The red mech gave him unamused looks and shook his claw. “I’m Rodimus.”

“Pleasure. Now let’s get down, I’m starving!” Whirl whined and slipped past Rodimus who followed after him. Two of them quickly joined their Mistress in the dining hall but Rodimus was surprised to see that there was a new mech there also.

This one looked different from all the other mechs he had ever seen. He was cherry red save for his blue helm, but it wasn’t his paint job that threw Rodimus off but his bug-like backside, big crimson optics, and mandibles on both sides of his rows of razor sharp denta showing from his mouth. The mech was on his hands and knees beside the table and to Rodimus’ utter horror he was eating energon cubes from a bowl like an animal.

He stopped in horror to stare at the mech on the floor, but Whirl just ignored the scene happening before them and sat on the table. Their owner was still reading her datapad when he planted his aft on the chair.

“Nice to see you’re up Whirl. Had a nice night?” The Mistress asked grinning and without glancing at the flyer. “You should know, you had me all to yourself last night.” Whirl shot back and banged his fisted claws on the table. “Breakfast breakfast, I want breakfast!”

She hummed pleasedly, ignoring Whirl’s childish tantrum in order to look at Rodimus and suddenly she was all smiles again. “Rodimus! Come here, take a seat! You must be hungry, Inferno be a sweetie and fetch Rodimus and Whirl some energon!”

“Yes, my Royalty!” The mech on the ground, Inferno saluted and got on his pedes faster than Rodimus had ever seen someone move. The mech disappeared from the sight, presumably to the kitchen or wherever they kept their energon. Rodimus glanced after him helplessly, not knowing what to do.

“Come on Rodimus, sit before me! Rung will be joining us shortly!” Mistress called him over and Rodimus did as he was told, though reluctantly. Why wasn’t he or Whirl made to eat on the ground like Inferno was? He took himself a seat across from his owner and looked at her determinately in the optics.

“You promised to tell me why you didn’t take my seals?” As soon the words left his mouth he noticed Whirl whipping his helm towards them. “You’re sealed!? Scrap, want old Whirly to help you with that?”

“Back off Whirl. Just a second Rodimus.” The Mistress smiled, holding up a servo for Rodimus to wait. She reached under the table with her hand and smiled downwards. “You can come up now please.”

The red mech had no idea what she was talking about until he heard the faintest pop and saw her visibly shudder. Not even a second later Rung crawled out from under the table. Rodimus stared optics wide at the orange mech whose mouth was glistening with clear natural lubrication which he licked off.

The Mistress noticed him staring and called him out on it. “Sorry about that, I can’t start my morning without an overload. Which I didn’t get yet!” She laughed lightly and got up from her seat, pushing her chair away. Rodimus almost choked on his breath when his optics landed on maybe the biggest spike he had ever seen.

It was thick and heavy looking, purple and magenta painted with red biolights that seemed to pulse with the rhythm of her spark. The femme noticed the stare and chuckled, walking behind Rung and suddenly bending the smaller mech over the dining table with a rattle and the orange mech cried out in surprise.

“I’m sorry Rung…! It’s just that you make me so horny…!” the Mistress panted between kisses against the back of his neck, her hand disappearing behind Rung’s aft and the orange mech moaned out loud wantonly. She chuckled against his neck with a big smile. “You prepared yourself like I asked? You’re soaking wet.”

“Ah!” Rung gasped and curled around the desk. “J-Just like you wanted Mistress…!”

“Hmm, just like I wanted.” She agreed. Rodimus was baffled. Was this really happening? At the breakfast table? While he was busy staring like a deer in the headlights there was a soft clank before him. The mech looked down to see a plate filled with light blue delicious looking and jiggling energon cubes. He looked up and saw Inferno, who ignored him and went to serve Whirl his portion of energon with a straw.

“Rodimus.” Hearing his name being called, the red mech snapped his attention back to his Mistress who was looking at him while fingering trembling and panting Rung. “Do you know how it feels to have your seals taken? You must have heard about it at some point in health education back in Nyon.”

Rodimus looked down in shame and shook his helm. “No… I didn’t go to schools…”

“Oh? Me neither so there’s two of us! Or, well three.” She chuckled as she glanced at Inferno who set the plate of energon before hungry Whirl.

“There are many ways to take one’s seal, isn’t that right Rung?” Mistress asked with a chuckle as she dipped her free hand into her almost empty cube of energon and used it to lube her spike. “Okay, Rung…” She grinned and positioned herself between orange mech’s valve’s lips.

“Tell Rodimus how your first time was when you lost your seals.”

“It was-OUH!” Rung shouted as Mistress thrust her giant spike fully inside him with one violent thrust and immediately started a fast-paced fragging.

“I-It was with-AH-my colleague in-AH-university centuries a-GO!”

“Hmm… Did it hurt? Was it pleasurable? How was it? Tell Rodimus all about it.” She didn’t stutter or miss even one thrust between words.

“I-It was uncomfortable, AH…! He punctured my-AH-seal with his servos! Wh-When we fragged he didn’t care about my pleasure, only his!” Rung panted needly, his hands grasping the edges of the table and thrusting his aft eagerly back to his Mistresses’ fat spike.

Rodimus had never felt so confused in his life. He was so confused and strangely getting turned on by the fragging happening before him that he almost didn’t digest the words leaving Rung’s mouth. He glanced at the others around them.

Inferno was standing where he had earlier been kneeling and eating, but now he was staring intently his Mistress and fellow pet fragging on a dinner table. Rodimus glanced at Whirl, only to see him eating his portion of energon like he was ignoring the whole fragging happening or he was just so used to it.

“Inferno!” Mistress called and the red mech straightened up like a soldier, saluting her. “Yes, my Queen!”

“Tell Rodimus about your first time, just like Rung did.” She ordered louder as everyone started to have troubles hearing each over Rung’s moaning that was getting louder and louder and more desperate as he was starting to reach his peak.

“Yes, my Royalty! I had my first time with my general! He thrusted his spike straight inside me and I took it like a good soldier would!” Inferno shouted. “It hurt quite much!”

Suddenly a loud wail and lewd moan caught Rodimus’ attention and averted his optics from Inferno to Rung who had wailed and their owner who had moaned. Rung was lying face down on the table, shivering in after the pleasure of overload. Mistress planted one more kiss at the back of his helm before pulling out of him. Rodimus swallowed hard at the sight of her lubricant and transfluid covered spike that slowly retreated back into its housing. He briefly wondered how it would feel having it inside his valve.

The femme sighted happily and gently patted Rung’s spent aft. “Wanna get some rest before we head out?”

Rung panted a second before looking back at her over his shoulder with a smile. “I’ll just eat a little and I’ll be ready.”

Mistress hummed happily before her optics lidded in newfound lust. “Aah, speaking of eating… Fragging your delicious aft made me so hungry…!” She chuckled darkly and turned her attention to Inferno. She sauntered over at the weird pet and kissed him on his denta, seeing that Inferno didn’t appear to have many lips to kiss.

The mech kept completely still with his arms perfectly straight at his sides, but Rodimus could see him shivering where he was standing. The Mistress pulled back and before either of the red mechs could blink she was already on her knees pawing and licking his closed interface panel.

“My Queen…!” Inferno moaned and she hummed against his panel. “Open up for me Inferno…! Your Queen orders it…!”

It was like magic how his interface panel just snapped open and his red and blue spike emerged straight into the femmes open mouth. Rodimus watched how she wrapped her hands around Inferno’s aft, took him straight to the hilt and swallowed around him, setting a steady if not a greedy pace as she bobbed her helm up and down on his spike.

Inferno was moaning shamelessly and thanking their owner and praising her to the skies and back, all the while Rodimus just stared dumbly when an arm suddenly swung over his shoulders and a single optic face leaned over his shoulder.

“Yeah, she’s quite something, isn’t she?” Whirl sighed mock dreamily and Rodimus glanced his fellow pet.

“Is… Is this normal?” He asked and the blue flier laughed. “Frag yeah! We frag all the time! She’s a real nympho!”

“Language Whirl. You’re gonna set her off if she hears you cursing.” Rung said from the other side of the table as he was enjoying some energon jelly.

“Would you prefer if I was begging like you? Oh please Mistress, frag me through the floor and use me to satisfy your limitless sex cravings!”

“Whirl!” Rung exclaimed and the cyclops laughed before turning back to Rodimus. “Oh, and by the way, my first time was a mess, let me tell you that! It was my best friend and me and we were fooling around like youngsters we were and neither of us lasted that long, except me because I’m awesome, but it was still fun!”

“Um… So is the seal always pierced with servos or spike?” Rodimus asked. Part of him dreaded to hear the truth but the rest of him wanted to know how he would be losing his. By what he had been hearing so far during breakfast had been both bad and okay. He needed to know if there was good.

Rung smiled sympathetically to younger mech. “It’s different with each mech. Some have it punctured somehow and others go to surgery to get it removed but more experienced partners know to pick and twist.”

“Pick and twist?” Rodimus wondered out loud and the orange mech nodded. “I have had some experience with it when I have taken someone’s seal. It’s when you know how to pick and twist the seal off from valve and spike cover. If punctured they go away with time, but with pick and twist you can get seals of with minimum discomfort and the shreds of them don’t pick on your inner mesh walls.”

Rodimus stared at Rung in wonder. “H-How do you know so much?”

“Because he’s oooooold!” Whirl whined like a sparkling and suddenly an audial piercing scream caught off the pets’ conversation they were having as Inferno overloaded into his master’s mouth. “Royalty!”

She moaned around her mouthful and Rodimus could see her intake moving as she swallowed down Inferno’s transfluids like it would really satisfy her hunger. Well, at least she got something inside her tanks other than plain energon. Rodimus briefly wondered what transfluid would taste like on his glossa, but he quickly dismissed the thought.

Their owner got up on her feet while Inferno showered her in praises and she smiled, kissing him one more time before she turned to Rodimus and rest of her pets. There was a drop of clear transfluid on the edge of her mouth that she quickly licked off with her moist glossa. She made eye contact with her newest pet who swallowed hard and she grinned.

“Enjoyed the show? By the time I’m going to take your seals you will be eager for it and wanting it.” She promised before turning and walking away towards the staircase in the hall. “You have 30 minutes before we leave for the city so let’s roll people!”

And with that, she was gone. Inferno was still panting as he collected himself after such a powerful overload. Whirl laughed, getting up from his seat and playfully smacked the back of Rodimus’ helm with his claws before walking off. “Better get up newbie! She doesn’t like to wait!”

The young red mech groaned as he rubbed the back of his helm. Rung smiled to him before plopping the last energon jelly into his mouth. “I suggest you eat your rations. Mistress likes to go out shopping and it can be while before we get more food.” He advised as he got up and also left.

Rodimus grunted and muttered incoherent and random things that came to his mind under his breath. How was he supposed to enjoy his energon when they had been fragging right there and he was turned on? This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus is taken outside to see the city and to get something nice for himself. Everything doesn’t go as planned though.

It was a beautiful day at the market planet. Sun was shining and people were out getting ready for the upcoming Midsummer Solstice festival. Now Cybertronians didn’t celebrate such a feeble and unnecessary holiday, but the festival had grown onto them once they started to live in the market planet. Especially since engex would be flowing down their intakes like they were dying and got as their last wish granted with the best night ever.

Rodimus looked around nervously as he followed behind his owner. Rung, Whirl, and Inferno were walking beside him, surrounding him, two smaller on each of his side and the blue flier behind. Rodimus felt trapped like they had worked up a deal with their Mistress to keep a close eye on him. Taken, he would have bolted if he had been given a chance.

He hadn’t been a pet even for a day yet but he was already done with it. He dreaded the moment he would start liking it just like his fellow mechs did. He glanced at Whirl over his shoulder. The cyclops was looking at something on the other side of the street and Rodimus followed his optic.

A couple of mechs hang on their own and talked to each other on the other side of the road. Nothing looked special about them but that didn’t stop Rodimus from asking. “Do you know them?”

Whirl glanced at him and after staring him for a couple of seconds he laughed and shook his claw at the red mech. “Nah, just people viewing.”

Rodimus nodded quietly when he suddenly run into the purple femme’s back. He took a step back and looked at their owner who held a big door open for them. The red mech looked at her in confusion and she smiled at him. “Go on, step inside!”

He looked at her nervously and took a tentative step inside. He didn’t expect to be walking into his dream parlor. His took in all the colors and headlights and accessories all over the walls and vitrines. He had heard about these shops, but he had only dreamt about them.

“Hi!” Came a peppy voice and beautiful black colored femme greeted him from the counter. “Welcome to the Painted Tales! How may I help you today?”

Rodimus’ mouth opened and closed before cute femme and he couldn’t find any words. Honestly, he had no words, he had no clue what he was doing there. His owner stepped up and gently pushed him forward the counter. “Hi, we’re here to get him a brand new paint job! Anything he wants, make it happen!”

The mech gawked at her and the black femme behind the counter squealed excitedly and quickly ran up to Rodimus. “You’re going to be gorgeous, I can already tell! Follow me and I’ll take you behind where the magic happens!”

“B- but I-!” Rodimus stuttered and the shopkeeper glanced at the Mistress, something akin to suspect. “I trust that you have the credits?”

The Mistress smiled at the jab at her way and Whirl on the background whooped at the challenge thrown at their owner’s feet. Without a blink of an optic she pulled out her credit stick and handed it over. The shopkeeper did a quick swipe and when the machine binged happily she was all smiles again as she gave the stick back. “He’ll be in our care.”

“Just make sure to make him pretty for me.” The Mistress snapped back and turned to leave. “We will be back in an hour, is that enough time for you to work?”

“More than enough.” The shopkeeper grinned and lead Rodimus to the back room. She seated him to a table and gave him a huge folder. “What’s this?” He asked and flipped through the folder to see hundreds maybe even thousands of different colors.

“It’s a color chart. You pick the colors you want to be painted on you and I’ll do them for you.” The shopkeeper replied and Rodimus glanced at her in confusion. “But who is looking after the store?”

“Please, I’m a professional! This will take half an hour at most!” She laughed. “Just pick up some colors and tell me where you want them.”

Rodimus did and he was half tempted to go with purple and blue shades, but he was fond of his golden and red paint job. Even if the war had been rough on it and it was now rust red and more like mustard yellow he couldn’t let himself let go of it.

“Could I have red and gold?” He asked and the femme grinned. “I charge extra for gold paint, but your Conjunx paid well so it’s on me.”

“She’s not my Conjunx.” He said and frowned, his servos automatically touching the collar over his intake. The shopkeeper mixed cleaning dissolvents together and walked up to Rodimus to see him eyeing his collar.

“Ooh, you’re a slave!” She exclaimed carelessly and the red mech visibly flinched. The femme paid no mind to pained expression in her client’s face as she removed his collar and started to spray paint dissolvent over his frame and just like magic, the paint came off from his original grey frame, dripping all over the table and floor down to drain.

“There’s no shame in that, many of my customers bring their slaves here to get pretty. Makes them more desirable.” She said and Rodimus started to really feel bad that he had been left alone with the shopkeeper. She wasn’t exactly the most considerative person that he had met. “I’m not-!”

“You’re not a slave, everyone says that but in the end they all follow their owners out from those doors and they come back in few days to re-do their paint job because their owners fragged the paint off from their afts. I’ve seen it all.” She said and put the dissolvent away, taking a little hose and blowing rest of the old paint away.

“I’m not like them…” Rodimus mumbled, but he didn’t have the courage to deny it completely. The femme just hummed and once he was clean she took out different pints of paint and started to mix them together on another side of the room.

Soon she came back and started to paint him, asking or more like demanding that he stayed still as an iron bar while she painted him so he wouldn’t get any smudges. That was the biggest sympathy he got from her. He stayed still and grim as she painted him, all the while she kept talking and blabbering about all the other slaves she had painted. Rodimus didn’t care, he didn’t want to care. All he wanted to do was return to his old life before he illegally joined the war that doomed him.

“And now you look fabulous!” The shopkeeper squealed and put the brush away. Rodimus glanced at her and then down at his frame. His mouth snapped open. He didn’t get the whole picture of himself, but he looked amazing. He doubted his paint job had ever looked so great and vibrant!

“Wow…!” He muttered and she shopkeeper chuckled. “I’m the best there is so you’re very welcome.”

Rodimus didn’t thank her, he was too absorbed by his amazing appearance and truth to be told she wasn’t as nice as she first appeared to be. Be it petty or not, but still. His servos graced against his new paint, careful not to smudge it and as his hands wondered they hit the red and golden collar around his intake. Rodimus stilled and turned grim. His Mistress would be back soon and take him back to that house where he was forced to live like a pet.

The shopkeeper seemed to notice how his mood took a sky drop and she smiled sympathetically to him for the first time. “It’s not always that bad. Masters can be gentle.”

“I don’t want a gentle master, I don’t want master at all!” Rodimus blurted and looked to the side in defeat. The femme hummed under her breath and looked at him. She thought for a moment and smiled before walking behind him and leaning against his audials over his shoulder.

“What about if I left the backdoor open by accident as I went to get my refill of energy energon?” She whispered. Rodimus’ helm snapped up and he looked at her in confusion. “What?”

“You know? The door was left unlocked and you just happened to slip out into the city without my notice?” She grinned and he looked at her like she had grown another helm. “You’re letting me go?”

“This might be your only chance. Do you want to be free or return back to your master and let her frag you day and night?” She asked and Rodimus knew the answer immediately. “Free. I want to be free.”

She grinned like a cybercat that caught a rustrat and sauntered to the other side of the room, cracked the door to allyway open before turning and leaving the room with an extra swing in her hips. “Ups, I got a call coming! Be right back,” She sang and disappeared.

Rodimus glanced at the door and the exit. It was now or never. He could stay and his Mistress would come and take him back to that house of horrors or he could bolt and disappear into the city’s crowd. And he did just that. He rushed to the exit and slipped outside to the ally and bolted.

He zigzagged through the dumpsters and jumped over the rustrats until he could see the light in the street shining on his way. The freedom was just in his reach, but it all came to halt when a large shadow appeared from nowhere and blocked the road to freedom from Rodimus.

It was another Cybertronian, a grounder by the look of the huge tires on their back and hips. Rodimus halted before he could run into the mysterious mech in front of him and looked at him uncertainly before recognizing him as one of the mechs Whirl had been staring at earlier!

“Uh, excuse me, you’re kinda blocking the way?”

The mech raised their brow plate at the young mech and grinned devilishly. “Am I now? Are you in a hurry somewhere?” They asked, taking a step towards Rodimus and forcing him to take an attentive step back.

“I, uh-!”

“Or are you perhaps doing something you’re not supposed to?” The mech grinned wider as they closed in, towering over Rodimus. “Like running from your owner?”

The young mech’s spark skipped a beat in horror and fear quickly settled into his systems as his processor was screaming danger! Rodimus lifted his hands up in a sign that he wanted no problems and he started to back up without the other mech making him to.

“L- Look, I- I just return back and we can leave this be between us, r- right?”

The mech before him shook their helm much to his horror and before he knew what happened Rodimus was slammed and against the wall as a sickeningly sweet smelling cloth was pushed against his mouth.

“Can’t let you do that pretty boy. My boss says me to get some quality dinner for mechs to ruin and you smell like brand new seal for miles…!”

Rodimus struggled as best as he could and tried to make as much noise as possible to alarm someone, but his voice was muffled by the cloth and the more he struggled the weaker he grew. Drugs, his mind provided him with an answer as his vision started to black out.

“It’s nothing personal kid. Just business.” He heard before he went limp and fell into the darkness.

~~~~~~

When Rodimus came around all he could hear was weeping. His sight hadn’t returned to him yet and his limps felt heavy after unconsciousness. When he finally managed online his optics he saw that he was in a dimly lit room and… in a cage.

“What the-!” He was interrupted by energon freezing scream and Rodimus immediately ducked, fearing for worst. The scream kept going until it stopped to the wall and the red mech pushed himself on his knees to get a look at where he was. It looked like an underground slave market where he had been the first time when he was dragged into the market planet.

It was in fact almost identical with all the cages and chains hanging in the walls. Rodimus shuddered in horror and backed up against the farthest corner of the cage. No, he couldn’t be back in the slave markets, he couldn’t! He was dreaming, he must have been still dreaming! Soon he would wake up and be back in that paint parlor and his master would come and take him back to her house with the rest of the slaves.

“Are you okay? You don’t look so good.” Came a small voice from the cage next to his and Rodimus whipped his helm towards the voice. There was another mech there, a minibot, blue paint job, grounder by the tires, red visor and blue mouthplate in place hiding whatever he might have had beneath it.

“W- where am I?”

“At the black market.”

“Not a slave market?”

“Ha, idiot!” Came a new voice from the other side of the room and Rodimus looked forward to see another minibot, this one with black and white paint job and red visor also but he didn’t have a mouthplate, just a mouth and Rodimus couldn’t tell his alt mode.

There was a scoff from minibots left side and in that cage was an identical mech to minibot, but this one’s paint job was blue. “You wish this was slave market when you get taken upstairs!”

“Rumble, Frenzy be nice!” The minibot next to Rodimus’ cage yelled and turned to look at him apologetically. “I’m sorry, they’re on the edge. We all are.”

“Who are you and what is this place?” The red mech asked as he crawled to the edge of his cage to get a better look at the minibot who proved to be most useful and kind in their current situation.

“I’m Pipes and I’m a sealed mech just like you.” The minibot introduced himself and Rodimus backed up with a newfound blush on his face. “Wait, how do you know about my seals?! That’s personal!”

“If you weren’t you would be upstairs screaming your helm off as they beat you up. Instead, you’re here with the rest of us dinner materials.” Pipes replied.

“Dinner materials? What the frag is that?”

“How dense can you be!? We’re all virgin losers so we’re the main dish, the dinner!” Frenzy, the blue minibot shouted turned his back to Rodimus so he could sulk in peace. Rumble next to him followed other’s example and turned his back to Rodimus. The red mech looked at them dumbly before turning back to Pipes. “Wait, how can they know if I’m still sealed? Did they touch me when I was unconscious?”

Pipes shook his helm before answering. “There was no need. Some mechs, hunters as they are called are trained to smell intact seals. They find a mech or femme with their seals still intact and take them by force here where the elite may do what they want with us.”

“What is this elite? I thought the only way to get slaves was a slave market or shareware house.”

“Those are legal. This isn’t. The black market is a place where mechs come to kill after they have gotten their share of the goods…”

Rodimus’ spark froze in his chamber at the mention of the killing and Rumble and Frenzy chocked on a sob. The young mech clasped into the steel bars of his cage and threw his upper body against the bars to get closer to Pipes.

“They can’t do that! The war is over, there shouldn’t be murder anymore!”

“That’s why Tyrest had black markets made.” Came from the other side of Rodimus’ cage. He looked over his shoulder and saw a dark figure, hugging their knees to their chassis at the farthest corner of the cage. A small teal painted femme.

He was also horrified to hear the name of one of the former council members being mentioned in the same sentence with black markets so casually. “Tyrest!? That Tyrest!?” Rodimus asked and the unknown femme nodded. “When the war ended Tyrest wanted slaves to earn their keep or be killed. Others didn’t agree so Tyrest went out of his way and had black markets created to war heroes who enjoyed the thrill of killing.”

“This can’t be happening…! What is going to happen to us?!”

“They’re enjoying appetizers right now. Mechs that can take blows and beating. Fraggers get off on beating someone senseless. Then they bring us up and they frag us any way they want and it will hurt.” The mysterious femme replied emotionlessly before the sighting.

Rodimus crumbled on the floor of his cage. This couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t…! Just as he thought he was finally free or safe at least he was taken and thrown into beast’s maw. The screaming upstairs had started to quiet down, implying that the torture session was over. It would be time for the main dish soon.

There was boisterous laughing and cheering and suddenly the heavy door that lead to their basement prison started to rattle. There must have been dozens of locks on the door and they were all being pulled aside so that hungry mechs there could get their greedy hands on Rodimus and others.

“Get ready for main course because we got some delicious minibots and pretty candy in store for-!” A voice from upstairs was cut short as there was a loud crash and yelling. Rodimus shuttered in horror until he and rest of the captured mechs heard one word over everything.

Police. Police was there! Rodimus and minibots gathered to the cage doors and soon there was a loud bang as the basement door was busted open and police forces rushed inside the damp dark room.

“Secure the basement! Make sure there aren’t any scumbags hiding here and get the prisoners out!” A white mech with blue visor ordered and Rodimus came to the conclusion that he must have been the leader of the operation. A bright purple mech slouched in front of young red mech’s cage and took out a heavy set of bull cutters that he used to cut open Rodimus’ cage’s lock.

Meanwhile, other officers cut rest of the inmates loose and soon they were all taken to safety upstairs. Rodimus’ optics burned to be back in sunlight, but as soon as he was lead out of the house of horrors he was taken to paramedics to be checked up.

He looked around and saw that many doctors were busy stabilizing the bruised and beaten up mechs from upstares while police and what appeared to be strike force were cuffing and loading criminals inside a huge moving ship. They were no doubt going to be taken in the cell for the holdout and then in front of punishment they deserved.

Rodimus was taken to this heavy paramedic femme who looked at him with sympathizing optics. “Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Does anywhere feel strange?” She asked as she wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and instructed him to sit down. He answered all the questions truthfully while also keeping an eye out for other prisoners. Pipes was taken to the side for interrogation, Rumble and Frenzy stayed together like they were glued to each other and the mysterious femme whose name Rodimus hadn’t heard was in the car next to his.

The kind paramedic gave Rodimus smile and cube of warming energon. “You must be hungry. Poor thing… But the good news is your friend is here.”

Friend? Did Rodimus have any friends? The femme stepped aside and his optics widened at the sight. It was Whirl. The empurata survivor waved his clawed hand at Rodimus and walked up to him, quickly addressing the big femme. “Thanks for looking out for my pal.”

The paramedic femme shook her helm and smiled at him. “No, thank you. Without you, we wouldn’t have found them in time.” She said and walked away, probably thinking that they wanted some privacy with each other. Rodimus stared Whirl with his mouth open in shock and one question came to his mind. “How?”

“I didn’t trust the mech I saw in the street earlier. He was looking at you funny and sniffing the air.” Whirl said and clicked his claw’s tips together. “So I took ant with me and tailed after you to the ally where you were taken. I kept following you two while the ant went to get police forces.”

“You actually came for me? Even if we don’t know each other?” Rodimus asked, his spark warming like a furnace in his chamber. This must have felt how it was when someone cared for you and took care of you properly. Whirl waved his claw mindlessly and looked away. “Don’t get sentimental on me. Mistress would be upset to lose you so soon and I never got a taste of you.”

The warmth in younger mech’s chassis cooled down to the minimum. So it was all about their owner and pleasing her. Whirl would no doubt use this to get her to favor him and maybe she would even let the empurata victim frag Rodimus also.

He was so deep in despair that he didn’t notice the click around his intake until it was too late. Whirl had put his collar back on him. Rodimus stared the object like it was hurting him to have it on and then at Whirl who was looking at the other way. The younger mech followed his stare and saw that their owner was there.

She was lead to the scene by Rung and Inferno and when her optics fell on Rodimus she put a leg in front of another and was in front of Rodimus in the manner of seconds.

“Rodimus! Are you okay? I came as soon as I heard you were taken! Oh Primus, thank heavens you’re okay!” She cried out what sounded to be a genuine worry in her voice as he leaned down and hugged him close to her chassis. Rodimus was baffled. What was happening?

The police who had rushed headfirst into the basement walked up to them and she pulled back from the hug and turned towards him. “Is everything alright officer? Can I take him home or should I take him to the hospital first?”

“It appears the kidnappers didn’t manage to get their hands on the prisoners. They’re all safe and untouched unlike the beaten mechs upstares. So yes, they’re ready to head home, we just send someone to question victims later this day.” The police explained and the Mistress sighed in relief. “That’s great.”

“Is he your slave?” The mech asked, glancing at Rodimus with a sympathetic look and the femme nodded. “Yes, I just bought him yesterday. Are the rest of the prisoners alright?” She asked as her optics landed on other inmates who had been captured with Rodimus.

The police nodded. “As alright as they might be. We’re trying to find out their tags, but it appears that there was only one slave and that was yours. Do you happen to have his ID?”

“Of course.” She said and dug a card out of her subspace that she handed over to the mech standing before her.

The officer took the card and gave it a once over while Rodimus wondered what was printed on that card. The Mistress was talking to officer and Rodimus was left alone with Whirl, Rung and Inferno. He glanced two of them and frowned. “Does she know I tried to escape?”

Rung glanced at their owner and then looked back at Rodimus. “It appears she has an idea, but she’s not sure. We all agreed not to tell her if you wouldn’t. We don’t want to make her upset.”

“Trust me, you don’t want that.” Whirl butted in not-so-helpfully.

Make her upset. Was she actually that dangerous and horrible that if they acted even little out of line they would all suffer from Rodimus’ actions? Despite not really liking Whirl, he didn’t want Rung or Inferno to be punished for something they had no control over. This whole mess was his fault, not theirs.

After exchanging some information between each other, the officer gave the card back and scratched his helm. “It appears you have friends in high places. Alright then, you can take him. Meanwhile, we make sure that the rest of the victims get back home safe.”

“Thank you, officer.”

“Please, just call me Jazz.”

The Mistress turned and lifted Rodimus into her arms with ease and started to carry him to the safety of their house. “Don’t worry Rodimus. You’ll be home soon…!”

Rodimus wasn’t sure if it was a good or a bad thing, but anything had to be better than the black market.

~~~~~~

Days went by and Rodimus was getting better. Nothing so serious had happened to him, but it was enough for Mistress to keep her touchy hands away from him. Instead of focusing on Rodimus and his virginity she focused on fragging Rung and sucking off Inferno while Whirl fragged her from behind. Rodimus still can’t shake the image out of his mind or how the sight made his interface panels burn.

The doorbell rang and Rodimus being closest and only one who wasn’t recovering from fragging or was currently being fragged walked up to the door and opened it, ready to greet and welcome any visitor with hospitality he had been trained to show to anyone. But before he could greet the guest he felt his optics widen and voice got stuck in his intake.

“Good evening, I’m here to collect evidence and the mechs of the black market incident and- Rodimus?”

The young mech couldn’t believe his optics. He knew that voice, knew and recognized that blue behemoth mech standing at the doorway before him. “Magnus…!” Rodimus gasped and a smile broke out on his face. “Primus Mags, is that you? God, I thought I would never see your stiff face ever again!”

It was Ultra Magnus, Rodimus’ old friend back when the war was still going on. When rest of the world and space was in the middle of the war Magnus had done all his powers to prevent anyone from their homeworld from getting mixed into the war and it’s politics, taking upon himself to join the forces and end the war. He was a hero, he was Rodimus’ friend.

“Rodimus, what are you doing away from home? This isn’t-!” Ultra Magnus halted and fell grimly quiet. Rodimus wondered why Magnus had fallen quiet when he saw him looking at his intake. The collar. His servos touched the collar on the instinct and Magnus frowned. “So you joined the war despite me telling you not to.”

“What was I suppose to do!? They would have sooner or later made it to our home!” Rodimus objected, but Ultra Magnus didn’t take a bait or rise up. Instead, he looked mournful. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to stop the war on time. If I would have you would have listened to me and not joined…!”

The red mech was quiet, past mistakes and errors hanging heavy on them. Ultra Magnus had told Rodimus not to join, but the younger mech had wanted to be like him. A hero. Instead, he had joined the wrong side and lost his rights as a sentient being with their own will and rights. But now that Magnus was here, everything was going to be okay again!

“Did you come to take me back home?” Rodimus asked, hope sparking in his chamber only to be killed when the giant mech looked shamefully away from him. “Magnus?”

“I have come to take every incident’s victims’ testimony. That includes yours also Rodimus. There is nothing else I can do now.” Ultra Magnus explained, grimacing like he was in pain. He might have as well been. He had to leave Rodimus, he couldn’t help or do anything for him.

Rodimus’ spark froze and he threw his body helplessly against his friend’s body as he looked up at him pleadingly. “Please Magnus, you gotta help me! I can’t stay here! They’re going to take my seals and I can’t take that!” Rodimus cried first time openly desperately. “Please Mags…?”

Ultra Magnus forced his optics offline and shook his helm in great pain. “I can’t do anything. The slave laws are legal and can’t be broken unless there is serious slave neglect, abuse or permanent damage inflicted on them.” He hated the next part that was coming from his mouth. “Your owner is one of the rare owners who doesn’t mistreat their slaves. Despite what you are fearing, she will take better care of you than most owners would.”

Slowly, Ultra Magnus pried Rodimus’ hands off from his body, grimly doing so and walked past the smaller red mech inside the house. “You should join us. I need your testimony of what had happened.”

Rodimus didn’t follow his friend into the house. He couldn’t, not yet anyway. He needed a moment to let his coolant dripping optics calm down so it wouldn’t be so obvious to everyone that he had cried.


End file.
